love of the sea and the foam
by cayude16
Summary: percy and annabeth don't work percy must go on another major quest but with aphrodite re living her past and how she used to be like artemis, she must find her true love. percy and aphrodite pairing perdite. bad summary but trust me its my best story yet but percy will be in the story in the second chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Love of the sea and the foam**

**(Name of story)**

**Welcome all to the new story! This will be replacing mark of Athena. /: I am deeply sorry fans but this story will be better than a story that literally thousands have created. Enjoy and remember love is strong!**

**Power from the sea**

_~During the fall of Uranus~ Cronus's pov_

I was angry! Not only would my father Uranus tried to stop us from being born he made my mother Gaea go threw a state of depression! But today I was ready to show my father what happens when he makes my mom suffer! Getting ready I hid under the bed and waited for Uranus to fall asleep. In about 5 minutes I heard the greatest snore that has ever been heard. It could shake the whole earth, possibly the sky it he got any louder.

Anyways, I took out my scythe that my mother so gladly gave to me and jumped out from under the bed screaming "AGH!" Uranus screamed in agony as I cut his balls off **(the balls part actually happened) **I cut off his body until only pieces of it remained. But my mother only looked at me with fear until she noticed me staring and quickly put on a fake smile. I actually felt sad that she thought of me as a monster.

Afterwards I just took Uranus's balls and threw them into the ocean and walked to my mother where she was patiently waiting for me. "Cronus, because of you all of your sisters and brothers may finally roam the world without worry".

_~Third person~_

What Cronus didn't realize is that a beautiful women rose from the foam waters on a shell and naked. She quickly realized this and ran across the water and into the woods.

_~Few days later, Aphrodite's POV~_

I watched and watched and watched, this world was turning out to be greyer everyday. The first day I was born I had a body of a 12-year-old girl. It was difficult getting food the first day but I watched every animal and titan soon I learned there language and how to get things like clothes food and shelter. The only thing I couldn't figure out was how to make things appear and how to transport, bummer.

But it's not all bad I did meet some of the titans and titanesses but I hate how some of the titans eyed me. But today was probably either a good or bad day depending on how the events turned out in my life. I was with rhea, probably one of the nicest titans. She was like a mother to me except the only problem is that I don't have a name yet, she told me about how people like me cant look directly at a titan as they teleport. This is when I was confused and told her that this has never happened to me.

She was startled but spoke "child how can this be possible you must either be a titanesse or a primordial". "But how can this be rhea? Unless my father just threw me into the ocean when I was born". **(haha! the irony) **instantaneously she was shaking and said the name

"Cronus". "You mean the guy that guy that you like but he's always angry?" She nodded slowly. I shook involuntary "your saying he's my dad!"

"NO! he was just the cause of your birth" I let out my breath as I found out he wasn't my dad. "Good! Because I wouldn't want to go meet the person that I wanted to avoid most" "yes I agree it would be bad meeting a father that didn't even know you existed," I agreed. "So if he isn't my father then who is?" "Technically it would be Uranus because Cronus threw his balls into the ocean." I threw up after hearing the news. "That's a nasty way of being born, but at least he isn't my father" " I agree with you" and with that she taught me how to use my powers and left. Well that couldn't have gone any better!

**I could've left it here but I felt like going up until the birth of one of Ares godly children of Aphrodite or maybe until the birth of Percy jackson**

_~Zeus's return~_

I would never say this but man Zeus has got him some abs! I mean I was never one to look there but he's strong, the only problem is his ego and of course even though he's strong he had too much abs. I watched him on the island and watched him free his brothers and sisters. So I decided to help his cause and reveal myself to the gods and titans.

As I walked towards his family reunion they all stared at me, the men drooling, the girls glaring daggers at me. Not knowing if I was the enemy they directed there eyes to Zeus. Zeus spoke " who are you?" "I am Aphrodite" I said remembering the name rhea gave me. "and what is your purpose for interrupting us" I thought of an idea "why zeus I just wanted to join you in the fight against the titans" I spoke sexily while swaying my hips and laying my hand on his chest.

He agreed right away and led me to his room.

**(People already know what happens during the fight with the titans and if you don't know the fates tell **

_~Later in the year the final battle~_

Of course these gods were still new so they all sucked except for Zeus but that still wasn't enough! I swear to Uranus if he wasn't good looking I would've beaten him to a pulp! After I lost my "innocence" he kept annoying. And HERA! She made me lose my temper so much! Even after I taught her how to flirt with Zeus she would still get at me for that one night, it wasn't my fault! Somehow Cronus found out about me and made me have a first bad impression.

Anyways we had to free Gaea's children the Cyclops! And let me tell you they were ugly! And some tried to flirt with me but stopped immediately when I punched them. Anyways, we were barely winning because the weapons that the Cyclops and tehkline **(is that how you spell it?)** were still making the gods weapons so they were using ordinary swords, shields, and spears. We were running out of time when I finally saw a Cyclops running towards with a quiver strapped to his back but instead of arrows they were filled with weapons. "I call the thunder bolt!" Zeus spoke childishly.

I was a little peeved when Artemis got the bow (what! It looked nice) but at a time like this I ignored it and just started using a dagger since I ran out of arrows. And soon the battle turned its side to us. But that quickly fell when Cronus thickened the air to a point where we couldn't breathe. But oddly me and Poseidon and me were perfectly fine. That is until Cronus threw his scythe at Poseidon and left me all alone. " You ready GIRL!" spoke Cronus.

I gulped "maybe we can reschedule a meeting?" hey he just beat all the gods I'm honestly scared shitless. "hahaha! You humor me, maybe you can be my slave after all this is over." I growled and got ready to attack. As faster then the any being she went and kicked Cronus in the gut. "Humph!" he answered. To soon he recovered and struck me in my stomach sending me flying to a nearby tree. He laughed at my pain. I just smiled at him, wrong choice. His smiled transformed into one of rage and came rushing at me almost as fast as me. So I chose a simple but effective plan, I only needed to stick my knife out at the right time. Guess what! It actually worked! And it was bad to. I had a face full of blood in my face. I wiped the stain out of my face and kicked him back. He had one last smile before I was going to finish him off. " I Cronus bestow a curse upon Aphrodite, she will suffer from not having a true love and horrible weapon and hunting skill until the hero from the major prophecy comes along." I was stunned, he just gave me one of the most horrible curse! I was fuming

I stabbed him in the eyes and stomped on his head until I heard a satisfying crunch. "Good riddance Cronus!" I whispered to my greatest enemy, and with that I walked to the other direction to check up on the other gods and goddess.

_**!Important!**_

_**Percy will be in this story but first I needed to have a start to the story.**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. history erased

**History erased**

**Some of you had questions for me, but all I will answer is change may either be or good or bad. I'm also thinking of making a new story about Percy running away at a young age because of his sis. He will not meet chaos but instead something else. Let me know what you think.**

_~Aphrodite's pov~_

Things have only gotten worst after the defeat of Cronus. As I walked to the gods I noticed they were speaking to the fates and decided to listen. "All of you will be named the Olympians and it will consist of all of you including Aphrodite" all three of them spoke. I noticed that they kept staring at me with a bit of pity. I wonder why?

"Hey everyone!" I decided to speak up. "So how was your nap Aphrodite?" asked Zeus. "What are you talking about?" "You were knocked out one thirds of the way through the battle" I would've punched him if it weren't for everyone else looking at me with worry. "But I defeated Cronus! I took him out with my bow!" I was about to bring out my bow when I noticed I couldn't. "What's going on here?" I screamed at them. "Where's my bow!" I yelled at all of them.

I saw something I never thought I could've in a god's eye, fear? "Poseidon I want you to take Aphrodite and make sure she's still alright **(Apollo wasn't born yet)**, she must have hit her head when she fell" spoke Zeus. "Follow me daughter of the sea." Poseidon spoke. And with that we teleported.

During my trip to the infirmary I couldn't help but be attracted to Poseidon, what is going on with me? "I know you defeated Cronus" spoke Poseidon. "How would you know this?" "I don't know but I watched you fight Cronus when we couldn't but then there was a bright light and the next thing I know you were on the ground and waking up." "Do you think its possible that our connection to the sea has something to do with this?" "Who knows only the fates have the power to change history to do what they see fit."

That sucks! I hate having an old lady making my life worse then it should be. Now the question is whose life sucks more us, or the mortals and animals. "well thanks for the chat Poseidon and hopefully time is on our side" "wait! What did Cronus tell you?" "well he cursed me pretty much." "That must have been it, Cronus once visited the fates with Gaea and they talked about a favor. The question is what was it? All of us were to young to comprehend what he was doing there." 'Let me no if you think of anything."

And with that I left to the woods, to my home, or at least it used to be. I remembered that I can't tell you how much it sucks when everything you used to know is suddenly gone. I screamed out and transported to Olympus. And this is where it only got worse.

All of the Olympians were waiting for me…. Wonder what happened? "APHORDITE!" bellowed Zeus "yes sir?" (**I would've made Zeus's ego bigger but since he is still a new god I will make him a bit nicer.)**

"we were just going to have a meeting about you." "and why were all of you talking about me?" I answered flirtatiously. I honestly hate it this, why do I have to be the one who receives the curse.

As minutes turned into an hours the gods chose what territory they wanted to rule. One thing that I did notice was that when Zeus, Poseidon, and hades were discussing who ruled the sky, sea, and the underworld. So… they chose to do a raffle? Honestly how does it end up coming into this situation? Zeus had come prepared, he had a paper that glowed a magnificent gold. But for some reason no one noticed this except for me. And I noticed why. The fates were right next to him and were saying incantations into the paper. I scowled at the fates and watched as all three put the paper into the bowl.

_~Few minutes later~_

"HA! I WIN!" yelled Zeus. If looks could kill then Hades would've gotten first place. For some reason Poseidon didn't care. "I don't care, in all honesty I prefer the ocean." Spoke Poseidon while wrapping his arms around his brothers.

***Important!**** ***

**I'm going to make a new story about the Kane's**

**Details: during the throne of fire carter decides to take the crook and flails from Ra and fight against aphopis (correct spelling?) but dies to but the crew some time (about 2-3 years) and during this moment Zia falls for Walt and starts to date him. What will happen when they found out carter is resurrected by (not saying yet) and has to protect them all again.**

**[End]**

**Let me know if you guys want this**

**Unimportant news **

**Shorter chapter sorry! I am incredibly busy because of school. I'm doing my best**


End file.
